Decisions, Decisions
by Shikamaru's Free Cloud
Summary: You are new to the Akatsuki and start to get attached to Deidara, but when Deidara leaves for a mission who will fill in for Deidara? Who will you pick...Decisions,Decisions...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! So here's the Deidara Fanfic I was talking about, this was just going to be a short story but it turned out to be longer :) So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did than Deidara wouldn't have died...

Chapter 1

I wake up to see Deidara's face a few inches in front of mine.

"Ummm, hi?' You ask questionably.

"Hi." He says with a small smile.

Soon your eyes adjust to the lighting and see that you and Deidara are not alone. You see all of the Akatsuki standing around you, staring at you.

You blush when realize your in the center of attention, you then say "Um, I'm Isami, and you must be the Akatsuki, one question, why haven't you killed me yet?"

This time Pein spoke up, "We find you fascinating, you have appeared to have broken your leg after battling a tough battle with Zabuza, and it appears that you have won." Pein then looked over at Zabuza's unmoving body and started to speak again. "Me and Deidara were watching you fight, youj have great skill, I would be honored if you were to join the Akatsuki."

You couldn't believe your ears! Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki asking you to join them? Ever sense you were a little kid you dreamed of joining the Akatsuki, and now the chance had came!

"Of corse I will join the Akatsuki!" You say, "But I'm not sure how much help I;m going to be with this leg of mine." You say with a slight sigh.

"That's alright we will look after you." Pein said with no emotion as usual. "Oh! And by us, I meant Deidara." Pein added with a slight smirk, as he turned and started to head back to the Akatsuki hideout with the rest of his comrades following (except for Deidara of corse.)

Deidara then looked back down at you "So...do you think you can walk?" He asked a little derpy.

"What does it look like dumbass?" You asked with a hint of anger and annoyance, you were tired and hungry and tired, which made you even more grumpy than usual.

"Watch it smart mouth, or I'll just leave you here to die." He replied with a evil look on his face that you hoped to never see again.

"And what would Pein say if you came back without me?" You asked in a clueless tome.

Deidara just growled and picked you up (bridal style) and started to walk back to the Akatsuki hideout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki hideout~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you Zetsu." You said with a sweet smile as Zetsu had just finished heeling you. Not completely of corse, just enough to make the pain go away.

Zetsu just simply nodded and walked back to his room.

You lay on the couch in the living room of the Akatsuki hideout, you then hear Pein and Deidara talking in the next room.

"But Pein, she's a girl, why does she have to sleep in my room!" Deidara said with a small whine.

"Because, you are the one taking care of her, plus it was your idea to let her into the Akatsuki anyways! And like I said before it that leg doesn't heal in one week then you will have to kill her, she will be of no more value to me." Pein said to Deidara.

Deidara just sighed and said "Yes leader-sama." And with that Deidara left the room. you heard foot steps coming you way, you assumed it was Deidara and waited to see his yellow hair come around the corner, instead you saw a grey haired han with a evil smirk on his face. His smirk is even worse than Deidaras, you thought as the grey haired man started to stride towards you.

When he was about two feet away he spoke "Hi, my names Hidan, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a seducive wink.

You gagged in your mouth, but you had a plan, you smirked and said "Come here Hidan, I want to tell you a secret."

Hidan smirked and happily took two more steps towards you, he then leaned down, and when he was about 4 inches away you spit right on his mouth.

"What in the name of Jashin! What the hell was that for?!" He practically yelled.

"That was for you trying to get your filthly lips on mine, serves you right." You said with a wicked smile.

Just then Deidara walked in "Hidan, please be quiet I'm starting to get a massive head ache." Deidara said rubbing his temples. He then looked up to see that Hidan was shooting death glares at you. Deidara sighed deply and said "We haven't been here one hour and you're already torturing Hidan?" Deidara asked, but just like that Deidara had his usual smirk plastered on his face "I think you'll fit right in."

You smiled and were about to say something when a loud yawn escaped your lips. And suddenly your eyes closed and you were back in dreamland once again.

A/N: I don't really know if Zetsu is that much of a medic ninja or not but I needed someone from the Akatsuki to be, and Zetsy seemed to fit the bill. (As kakuzu would say XD)Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon! But remeber, the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come! Thank you again and have a happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You woke up in a strange place, you looked around to see posters of things exploding and a closet with hardly any clothes hanging up becase they were all on the foor. You woke up in a bed and there was a familiar blonde haired guy sleeping on the floor.

I must be in Deidara's room...but how'd I get here? You quickly looked under the blankets to see if you were still wearing clothes, thankfully you were, and at that moment you were glad that Deidara was the one looking after you and not that Hidan guy.

You turned your attention back to Deidara who was still sound asleep on the floor. You looked around for something to throw at him, hmm, yup that's perfect! You grabbed some grey colored stuff that looked like clay, but you honestly didn't have any idea what it was. You picked it up and threw it at Deidara, not hard of corse, just enough to wake him up. You then saw him stir in his sleep.

"Come on, rise and shine!" You said in a soothing voice.

Deidara's eyes flew open.

"Hi sleepy head, nice to know you weren't dead." You said with a little smirk.

Deidara grumbled and got up, he put his Akatsuki cloak on and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" You asked him.

"To go get food." He answered, sounding a little grumpy.

I guess Dei is grumpy in the mornings...you thought "Hey I'm hungry too!"

Deidara just sighed and said "Very well." He then picked you up and carried you towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you and Deidara walked into the kitchen all of the Akatsuki whistled, well almost all of them, Hidan was still sending death glares your way. Deidara sat you down on a seat, he then took the seat next to you. You looked over to see a guy with a orange mask sitting right next to you, and the rest of the Akatsuki around the table, except for Pein who was probably in his office.

"Hi I'm Tobi!" The guy with the orange mask said at almost a yell.

You giggled and held out your hand and said "A pleasure to meet you Tobi, I'm Isami."

Tobi shook your hand and said "Isami...Tobi likes that name!" You giggled again and had a slight pink blush on your cheeks.

"Thanks..." You replied, you knew you and Tobi would be great friends.

Deidara coughed, slightly jealous of Tobi getting on you good side. "So what would you like to eat?" He asked when you turned to look at him again.

"Umm waffles?" You asked him, not knowing if there was any.

Deidara got up to go grab some waffles, when his back was turned a blue man sat in Deidara's seat.

"Hello, I don't think we've formally met, my name is Keisame." The blue man said with a wink.

Great, you thought. Another Hidan...but this Hidan looks like a smurf.

When you didn't say anything back Keisame laughed and said "I'm just joking, well kinda. My name is Keisame, but trust me I'm NOTHING like Hidan."

You just sighed and forced a small smile upon your lips and said "Hello Keisame, I'm Isami."

Deidara came back with two waffles, he sat them down in front of you and glared at Keisame "Mind movine sharky?" He asked

"Fine." Keisame grumbled, getting up and walking to his room.

Deidara sat back down in his original spot and turned to the Akatsuki "So did anyone hear when Sasori is coming back?" He asked putting a strawberry in his mouth. (Cause you know it's not a sexual food or anything XD)

"We heard Pein mention he was supose to be coming back later today of early tomorrow." Zetsu said plainly.

Deidara just nodded and faced his plate again.

"So Isami-Chan tell us about where you came from!" Tobi said with a curious voice.

"Well, my story is a little boring but if you really want to know then I guess I can tell you. I grew up in the forest, always surroned bu animals and trees. I gathered food for myself and provided shelter for myself, I was quite happy until one day some rough ninjas came through the forest I was living in, and me being young and curious wanted to go and see them. So I hid in a large tree, I watched them from above, intil one spotted me, I tried to run but was to slow. They captured me and kept me in a cage, like a animal, until one day some ninjas from the sand village defeated the rouge ninjas. They brought me to their village, and wanted to care and help me, until they saw my curse mark on my wrist, after that they through me back into the forest, once again all alone. But this time I did not feel sorrow or pain, I felt stronger. And in that forest I trained and fought many rouge ninjas. And one day I heard of the Akatsuki I knew right away that I wanted to join it was only a matter of time until we found each other." You finished you story and said "Well Deidara if you would be so kind and carry me to the couch." Deidara just grumbled and was about to move when Tobi yelled;

"It's ok Isami-Chan Tobi can do it!" And with that Tobi carried you to the couch and sat you down on it.

"Tobi is a good boy." You said with a smile. Tobi nodded his head and walked back to the kitchen.

You took out you coloring tools and started to draw each and every member of the Akatsuki that you have met today, when you were almost finished you looked out the window to see the sky a pretty shade of purple. You then let yourself drift asleep once again.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far! Many more chapters to come! Remeber to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You woke up to your leg hurting like hell. You opened your eyes and realize that you were still laying on the couch. Hmm, that's weird... you thought, why didn't Deidara carry you to his room last night? Just then you saw Zetsu walk by;

"Hey! Zetsu! Do you think your chakra has revived enough for you to heel my leg?" You asked him, hopeful.

"Of corse not stupid! What do you think we are? Magicians?" The black side said to you, rather rudely.

"Don't talk to her that way! She is one of the few people who actually talks kind to us." The white side said as the black side just grumbled. Zetsu turned his attention back on you again "I think maybe I may be able to help some, you will be able to walk on you leg, but their will still be a slight pain that will rush threw your leg."

"That's fine." You say, happy you won't have to count on the other members to help you get around.

After Zetsu was done healing you you said "Thank you Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded and went to the kitchen.

You then tried to stand up on your own, using the couch for support. You wanted to ask Deidara what was wrong but you hadn't taken a shower in two days. So you dragged yourself to the bathroom and locked the door.

After the shower you unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. You accidentally ran into someone knocking you both down in the process. You swore, the pain in you leg had gotten much worse when you fell on...wait... who did you fall on? You looked over to see a red haired boy, about a year older than you.

"Sorry." He said simply while getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, you should be, my leg was just starting to feel better too." You said, looking back down at your leg.

"Hey! You must be the new Akatsuki member! I'm Sasori." The red haired guy said as he got to his feet.

"Hi Sasori, I'm Isami, nice to meet you." You said, still in pain.

Sasori held out his hand, which you (gladly) took, he then pulled you to your feet, causing a sound of pain to escape from your mouth.

"Can you walk?" He asked, sounding worried.

"I doubt it." You replied.

Sasori picked you up and carried you to Zetsu.

"Hey Sasori,"

"Yeah Isami?"

"Before you take me to Zetsu, can you take me to Deidara first?" You asked, looking up at him.

Sasori looked down at you and said "Deidara had to go on a mission with Pein, he'll be back in a couple of days."

You just nodded, and fell asleep in Sasori's arms.

A/N: Yes, yes I know, this chapter is extremly short, but I can make it up to you! I'll post the next chapter right after this one, will that make you happy? Also, I'm not getting very many reveiws...which makes me sad :( So please review and tell me what you think so far? Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You woke up to see Sasori looking at you.

"So your finally awake huh?" Sasori asked with a sweet smile.

"How long have I been asleep for?" You asked rubbing your eyes and yawning.

"About a day." Sasori said, still looking at you.

You sat up and swung you legs over the side of the bed, "Did Zetsu fix my broken leg?" You asked.

"Yes," Sasori anwsered, "But he didn't have enough chakra so I gave him some of mine." He then got out of his chair to help you up.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." You said to Sasori, looking into his eyes.

"I wanted to." He said with a smile while extending his hand to help you out of the bed.

"Thanks." You said taking Sasori's hand. You then took one step, then another, until you were walking by yourself towards the door. You turned the knob and opened the door to see Tobi standing in the doorway.

"Hi Tobi!" You said hugging him.

"Hi Breanna-Chan!" Tobi said, hugging you back. You let go of him and Tobi spoke up again, "Tobi was wondering if Breanna and Sasori would like to play spin the bottle."

"Sure." You said with a smile.

"YAY!" Tobi shouted "Breanna-Chan is going to play the game!"

And with that Tobi skipped back down the hallway towards the living room. You giggled as you watched him leave.

You turned to Sasori "What's spin the bottle?" You asked him.

Sasori blushed the slightest bit "Well...you see...You have to spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." Sasori said, still holding the blush.

"O-oh umm I didn't know that.." You said, looking to the ground.

"It's ok, you don't have to play if you don't want to..." Said Sasori, sounding a little disapointed.

"Are you kidding?!" You said to Sasori, "I'm no chicken, I'm gonna play!"

You then turned and started to stroll down the hall. Sasori sighed and followed you to the living room of the Akatsuki hideout.

You sat in between Sasori and Tobi. Konan placed the bottle in the middle and said;

"Alright, newest member goes first."

Everyone looked at you, you spun the bottle, and watched it go round and round, while praying that you don't get Hidan. When the bottle finally stops you look to see that it's pointing right beside you. At Sasori. You gulp and look at him, he has a faint blush on his face, which you are probably mirrioring. You both leaned in and your lips touch, and as soon as they did you heard the door to the Akatsuki hideout swing open, and you heard someone yell;

"Deidara's home bitches!"

Shit. You thought as you and Sasori both pulled away and turned to see Deidara's disappointed eyes meet yours.

A/N: Ok, before you say, "I waited this long for a stupid short chapter?! That's bullshit!" Just hear me out, my computer had broke down for about a week or so. But do not worry! In that time I managed to finish the story! And I'm going to warn you now that it does have a sad ending so if you don't like sad endings...see ya! So please review! Thanks for your time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I am ummm going to go to my room." Deidara said before walking to his room.

"Oooh Breanna's in trouble." Said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan!" You said as you got up to go talk to Deidara. Leaving Sasori on the ground wondering what had just happened.

You walked to Deidara's room and knocked on the door. "Deidara, let me explain! Deidara please let me in!"

Deidara opened the door suddenly, causing you to fall backwards. "Breanna, just leave me alone! Obviously you don't need looking after anymore. And look if you and Sasori want to get together than sure, that's alright with me!" Deidara said angrily and slammed the door closed,

"But Dei, I love you both.." You said in a small whisper that no one could hear.

You picked yourself off of the ground and went to Pein's office, you needed to speak with him,

You knocked on Pein's door and Pein said;

"Come in." You did as you were told and went into Pein's office.

"Pein, I need to talk to you." You said to him.

"Very well then," he said "Let's hear it."

"Look, my leg is feeling much better and I won't be needing Deidara's help anymore so where should I sleep at night?" You said looking at Pein out of the corner of your eye.

"Hmmm." Pein said "I see... Well you could share a room with Tobi if you would like."'

You thought about this Tobi wasn't that bad and he was your friend...and it would be better than sharing a room with Hidan... "Ok." You said turning and walking out of Pein's office.

You walked back to Deidara's room and said "Deidara I'm going to need my clothes and stuff back."

You heard Deidara grumble, he opened the door and threw the clothes at you.

"Thanks..." You said as he closed the door once again.

As you turned you walked into somebody, causing all of your clothes in your hands to fall to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Breanna." You heard a familiar red-head say. You looked up to see Sasori smiling at you.

"Oh... Hi Sasori." You said returning his smile.

Sasori bent down and helped you gather up your clothes. "So about what happened in the living room earlier... I um was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" Sasori said, looking hopeful.

You thought about what he had just said, well Deidara was acting like a total bitch and he did say that, wait! Why do I care what Deidara thinks? He's not the boss of me! Plus I did like Sasori... "Sure Sasori." You said with a smile.

"Great! How about sometime tomorrow?" He asked with a huge grin his face.

"Sounds great!" You said, returning his smile.

"See you then!" He said handing you your clothes and kissing you on the forehead.

You smiled and watched him walk away, but yet you didn't remember that you were right outside Deidara's door and he heard every word you two had said...

A/N: Please remeber to Review! More chapters to come sooon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You walked to Tobi's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" You heard Tobi ask.

"It's just me Tobi." You said as you heard Tobi walk to the door and open it.

"Oh! Hi Breanna-Chan! What are you doing here?" Tobi asked in his childish voice.

"Pein said that I could ether sleep on the couch or share a room with you. So I was wondering if you would let me." You said with a small smile.

"Sure Breanna-Chan!" Tobi said while nodding his head.

You walked into his room, you expected to see little kids toys and movies but Tobi's room was pretty normal. You set your clothes down on a shelf next to your bed and said "I've had a long day... I'm going to go to sleep." With that being said you closed your eyes and let yourself drift into a deep sleep.

The next day you awoke with a yawn and rubbed your eyes. You got out of bed and grabbed your clothes from the shelf next to your bed. You looked over to where Tobi was sleeping and saw that there was no one in his bed. He must be out in the kitchen, having breakfast, you thought and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After your shower you walked to the kitchen to see only Tobi, Keisame, Zetsu and Konan.

"Where is everyone?" You asked.

"Ether their still asleep or they're on a mission." Keisame answered not looking at you.

You nodded and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from the counter and walked to the living room.

You started to draw while you ate your muffin. You kept drawing until you felt someone tapping on your shoulder, you looked up to see Sasori.

"Oh, hi Sasori." You said with a smile.

"That's a pretty drawing." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, thanks." You said looking up at him.

"But, you know it doesn't surprise me that you can draw something as pretty as that. I mean because your beautiful so it would be easy for you to draw something as pretty as that." He said, looking down at you.

You blushed a light shade of pink, and said "Well your not that bad yourself."

He smirked and held out his hand "Ready to go?" He asked as you gladly took his hand.

"Yup!" You replied standing up and walking with him towards the stairs to the roof.

"Where are we going?" You asked, looking up at him.

"It's a surprise." He replied squeezing your hand.

When you reached the roof you gasped as you saw the stars in the clear night sky. "Wow..." You said, mesmerized by the twinkling lights.

Sasori chuckled and said "I thought you might like it." He than sat down, pulling you down with him. You looked into his eyes and you two leaned in, his lips met yours and you put your hands around his neck, he responded by putting his arms around your waist, and smirking into the kiss. He then pulled back and said;

"Breanna... I have to tell you something..."

A/N: Oooooh cliff hanger! Lol, well remember to review! I hope to have the whole story up by today!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What is it Sasori?" You ask, a little bit worried about what he would say.

"Umm well... You see... Um Konan is kind of my girlfriend but-" Sasori was cut off by you slapping him and running down the stairs.

You ran, holding in your tears, you ran into the forest, away from the Akatsuki and away from him.

You ran until it started to rain, you took shelter under a old birch tree where you let your tears flow out of your eyes. You highly doubted anyone would come after you, well Tobi might but its not like Pein would let him come. You sighed and cried yourself to sleep.

"Where's Breanna-Chan?" Tobi asked Sasori.

"She ran away." Sasori said with no emotion.

"Well we have to go and find her!" Tobi said to Sasori.

"Well you can go ahead and do that, I was just using her to make Konan jealous! And it worked too!" Right after Sasori said his sentence Deidara walked up and punched him in the face, causing him to get knocked then turned to Tobi and said;

"Come on! We have to go find her!" He turned around to see Pein standing right in front of them.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Breanna-Chan ran away! We have to go find her!" Tobi said to Pein.

Pein sighed "Very well then, but I will only allow one of you to go."

Deidara spoke up "I will go leader-sama." And with that Deidara ran off to find you.

You woke up, shivering you looked around and you remembered all the stuff that had happened yesterday. Sasori kissing you, Sasori telling you he had a girlfriend, you slapping him and finally you running away. And the weird thing was that right now, you weren't the least bit sad about Sasori cheating on you, sure you were mad. But not sad. And then a certain guy came flashing into your mind, Deidara you wished you would have talked to him more before you left. You wished you could have told him your real feelings for him. You just sighed and got up, you didn't know what you would do now that you weren't in the Akatsuki, so you deicided to just to wait it out, and live in the forest again until a new adventure found you.

You got up and started to walk, you needed to find a stream or lake. You hadn't taken five steps before something ran into you, causing you to fall to the ground.

"Breanna! Is that you?! I finally found you!" The thing that had just ran into said, and then hugged you.

You saw blonde hair and smiled "Dei, I thought you hated me!" You said to him after you realized who had ran into you.

"Well I was mad at first, but I soon got over it, I was actually coming to say sorry when I found out you had ran off, I came looking for you and here you are!" He said, grinning at you. You smiled back and hugged him,

"Come on," you said standing up and taking his hand, "Lets go back."

You two walked off, in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout, hand in hand.

A/N: Aww how cute! Tehe, well I hope to see more reviews soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When you walked through the doors of the Akatsuki hideout you and Deidara were still holding hands. You saw Tobi washing dishes in the kitchen, he turned around when he heard the door close, he yelled your name, letting all of the Akatsuki members know that your home "Breanna-Chan!" Tobi yelled, taking his mind off the very fragile plate that was about to smash into a million prices. He dropped the plate on the floor, causing it to smash, and ran towards you for a hug. You let go of Deidara's hand so that you could hug Tobi, Tobi pulled back and said "We all missed you tons! Even Hidan missed you!" You laughed and smiled at him, you then yawned and said "I've had a long night, I'm going to bed." You walked to Tobi's room, but on your way you heard three familiar voices talking in the hallway.

"Pein! Listen to me! He's not loyal to the Akatsuki! He broke Breanna's heart to get to Konan! How the fuck are we suppose to trust him, or better yet how is Breanna going to trust him?! What happens when she and Sasori have to go on a mission together hmm? When you go on a mission with someone your suppose to trust them with your life! Not the complete opposite!"

You recognized that voice, it was none other than blonde himself. You then heard another familiar voice reply.

"Shut up Deidara! The only reason why your defending her is cause you think she's hot! You probably don't even like her for her! She would be better off with Tobi! At least Tobi actually likes her personality! Besides, how can you even like that sluts face? That's why I dumped her for Konan."

That voice was from the red haired boy who you thought had true feelings for you. And well, probably if you were any other girl you would have balled your eyes out right then and there but honestly, instead you wanted to kick Sasori so hard in the balls that he would ball his eyes out. You then heard Pein's voice;

"Enough! Look! I could care less about what Sasori has done to her, but Deidara does have a point." Pein paused to think. "I think that it would be best if Sasori went on a mission for a couple of days, just until everything is back to normal again."

"But why am I the one who has to leave?" Sasori asked with a slight whine.

"Because your the one who started this fucking mess in the first place!" Pein replied, sounding angry.

Sasori sighed, you pictured him rolling his eyes, you then heard him walk to his room and slam the door shut.

When that was all over with you walked past the hallway and to Tobi's room, you put on your PJ's and went to sleep.

It was no use. You've been laying in bed for hours and you couldn't get to sleep, to much on my mind I guess... You sighed and got up, you walked to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. When you walked in you read the red glowing numbers on the stove. 12:00 is what they said.

You then walked to the fridge and groaned. Remind me to NEVER, EVER, let Hidan go shopping for groceries. The fridge was jam packed full of beer, and the smell was awful, you almost gagged.

You slammed the fridge door shut and turned around to see Deidara standing in front of you. You almost screamed but Deidara stopped you from screaming by covering your mouth with his hand. You then felt something slimy in your mouth that felt sort of like a...tongue? But how can Dei have mouths on his hands? You then pulled his hand away from your mouth and examined it, you then saw the mouth on his hand open and stick it's tongue out at you. Deidara laughed at your stunned/grossed out face you then said;

"So does that count as our first kiss?"

Deidara chuckled and said "Well I don't know I mean, I could try it again but this time with my actual mouth." He then blushed slightly at being so bold.

You smiled and said "I wouldn't mind that I guess..."

Deidara smiled and grabbed your hips and pulled you towards him. He then leaned in and kissed you sweetly, he then licked your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. But you wanted to toy with him so your mouth stays closed, Dei gets impatient and slides his hands up your shirt to your belly and his hand mouthes started licking your belly lightly, it tickled so you opened your mouth to laugh and Dei took his chance. He slid his tongue into your mouth and started to explore, after he memorized each part of your mouth your tongues started to fight, after you winning you two pulled away to breath in some air. Dei smiled down at you and grabbed your hand, he then dragged you to his room.

After shutting the door he pulled you to his bed, you layed on Dei's chest while he played with your hair.

"I love you B." He said looking down at you and kissed you on the forehead.

"I love you too Dei." You replied smiling at him, and you feel asleep, finally happy with your life.

A/N: *Fangirls scream* Lol, well please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You woke up to someone knocking at Deidara's door, you realized who the person was when he started to yell threw the door.

"Deidara-San! Breanna's missing again! I woke up and she wasn't there! So I searched the whole hideout and I couldn't find her!" Tobi yelled to Deidara.

You giggled as you saw Deidara roll his eyes dramatically.

He then got up and opened the door and said "Tobi, can you please be quiet? Me and Breanna are trying to sleep." He then slammed the door and walked back to bed.

"You know he's gonna tell all of the Akatsuki that we slept together right?" You said, opening your eyes slightly to look at him.

"So what?" He said as he leaned down and kissed your fore head.

You then sat up on the bed and rubbed your eyes and yawned. "Let's go get some breakfast." You said as you pulled your hair into a messy bun.

Deidara sighed and mumbled "But I wanted to sleep more."

You just rolled your eyes and said "You can sleep when you're dead, now come on!" You then dragged him to the kitchen.

You and Deidara walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen where (once again) the whole Akatsuki was. (Except for Pein and Sasori of corse) They whistled and Kisame smiled at the two of you and said;

"I knew you two would finally realize the two of you are crazy in love with each other."

You smiled back at him and sat beside him, while Deidara took the seat beside you.

"So before you two came into the kitchen Tobi told us that you two slept together... Awesome job dude." Hidan said to Deidara, holding his hand up for a high five.

Deidara didn't except the high five, instead he decided to change the subject. "Really Hidan? You heard that? Well I heard that your a man stripper and a man whore, so I guess that if you believe that I slept with her than I should believe that."Everybody at the table burst out laughing, except for Hidan of corse, who's face was beat red.

"So Breanna, what happened between you and Sasori?" Kisame asked you.

"Well, a couple of nights ago Sasori asked me to go on a date with him. So we went out on a date and we kissed, and then that bastard said that he had a girlfriend. So I slapped him and ran away." You said, adding a smile when you said you slapped Sasori. "So where's Sasori now anyway? Is he to much of a pussy to show his face?"

Kisame snorted and said "Hardly, Sasori left the Akatsuki."

Your eyes went wide with shock, "He what?"

"You heard me, he left, maybe he was to much of a pussy to face you." Kisame said with a grin.

"And that's not all," The black side kid Zetsu said, "Konan left too."

Your eyes widened even more, you knew that you shouldn't care, and you knew that you should just forget about it. But you had a weird feeling in your gut, and you only got those when bad things happen.

A/N: Review! Please! I'll love you forever 3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After breakfast you walked back to Tobi's room. You grabbed your stuff and walked to Deidara's room. You couldn't get what Kisame and Zetsu had said out of your head. Something didn't seem right.

You knocked on Deidara's door and he oped it, he looked down and smiled when he saw your face;

"What are you doing here?" Deidara said with a sloppy smile and a sideways glance towards you.

"You asked me to share a room with you, remember?" You said, pushing past him, you sat your stuff on his bed and thought about what had been on your mind since breakfast.

Why would Sasori and Konan just up and leave the Akatsuki? It wouldn't have just been because of what happened between me and him... It just didn't make any sense!

"Is something on your mind?" Deidara asked closing the door and walking over to you.

"No, I'm fine." You lied, you couldn't tell Dei the truth. Not until you found out what was really the reason for Sasori to leave.

Deidara kissed your forehead and hugged you. You smiled and pushed him away;

"You know your room is such a mess, you should clean it." You said with a smile.

Deidara rolled his eyes and whined "But I don't want to!"

You sighed and grabbed your stuff "Looks like I'll be moving back in with Tobi then."

Deidara took your hand and then said "I'll clean my room if you help."

"I guess I could..." You said looking him in the eyes.

He smiled and threw your stuff on the bed and said "So where do we start?"

You looked around and said "Well... You could start by making the bed..."

Deidara smiled and said looking at you "What's the point? It's just going to get messed up anyways."

You guys spent the rest of the day cleaning, until there was a knock on your door, you went over to answer it.

You opened the door to see Kisame's face, "Oh hi Kisame!" You said with a smile.

"Hi Breanna, can you get Deidara for me?" He asked.

"What's up Kisame?" Deidara asked, standing beside you in the door way.

"Pein wants to see you." Kisame said.

"Oh. Ok. Um I'll be right back Breanna." Deidara said while stepping out into the hallway.

"That's ok, I'm going to go out for a walk anyways." You said waving goodbye to Deidara.

You grabbed your Akatsuki cloak and went to the forest, the perfect thinking place.

You walked around the forest, under a blanket of stars, trying to make sense of things.

So why would Sasori leave the Akatsuki? I mean he is a rouge ninja, wouldn't he be more safe with a group of people. You face palmed. Why were you even thinking about this? You should just forget about it.

But then, it came to you, the reason why Sasori would leave. Your eyes widened, you had to tell the others! You were about to run in the direction of the hideout when you heard a voice.

"So how would you like to join my collection, Breanna."

A/N: *GASP!* Ok, the next chapter with be the last chapter, so get your tissues ready! Please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11 (Last chapter)

A/N: **PLease REad*** I must apoliguze, I orgianly wrote this for my friend whose name is Breanna, so that is why all of a sudden the name change, sorry again. I hope this didn't cause to much trouble! Please enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 11

Your eyes opened, you could hardly see a thing. Your eyes were all blurry and your head hurt like hell. When your eyes had finally adjusted to the light you looked around, you saw red, then black. Your eyes closed once more, and you fell unconscious again.

Deidara walked back to his room, he closed the door behind him, he knew that Breanna would be gone for a while so he decided to do something special. He wrote a note on the door that said;

Meet me on the roof, I have a surprise for you.

Love;

Dei.

He then walked up to the roof, he got a table and a candle. He then got a cupcake that he made, it said; I love you. On it, he sat a plate down where Breanna would be sitting and waited for her to get back.

You heard voices, her eyes flew open and you blinked a couple of times, your eyes adjusting to the lack of light. You looked around, you were in a small room, that was about the size of a closet, there was a door with a small window in the top of it. You moved to go look out of it but you couldn't. You then tried moving her arms and legs but couldn't, you looked up to see your hands chained to the wall. Great... You thought.

Since you couldn't move your hands you strained your ears to try and listen to the voices that sounded like they were coming from right outside the door.

"Do u really think they'll come for her?" A females voice asked.

"Of corse, well maybe not all of them but Deidara will, trust me." The male voice said.

"And what happens if they don't? What will we do then? How will we be able to take over the world?" The girls voice asked what sounded like her master.

"Believe me, they will come. And when they do, we'll be waiting. And with Akatsuki puppets no one will be able to beat us!" The male said.

You were right, Sasori and Konan were planing on taking down the Akatsuki, you just hoped that they didn't come, or else we would all be doomed.

Deidara sighed, it has been over four hours! Where the hell could she be?! He stood up and went to go find Tobi maybe he knew where Breanna may be.

"Deidara-Chan! Do you know where Breanna may be? I have to tell her something!" Tobi said when he saw Deidara walk down the stairs.

"Hmm well Tobi, I was just about to ask you the same thing..." Deidara said, getting worried.

"Do you think she ran away again?" Tobi asked.

"No, she wouldn't have. Maybe.." Deidara then thought of Sasori, and how he all of a sudden dropped out of the Akatsuki.."Uh oh." Deidara said, running off to go find Pein.

You heard footsteps coming closer and closer to your cell, you closed your eyes, knowing of they knew that you were awake then they might do something that she didn't want happening... The cell door screeched open, then she heard his voice;

"You know, " The man said, thinking that you were still unconscious, "we left your little friends a note, saying that you had been kidnapped. Now all we have to do is wait until when they come. So I guess the question is now is that if they'll come or not. Well they better hurry up soon, because they know I hate waiting." You then heard the footsteps going back towards the door, and then a slam as he shut the door. You opened your eyes and breathed heavily, you wondered if they would come or not. And they wished that they wouldn't.

Pein was the one to find the note. He had read it and had already known what was going on before Deidara burst into his office. He sent Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu out to find her, although the real mission was to kill Sasori.

So, that's what Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu were doing, finding Breanna. Although Sasori didn't do a very good job on covering up his tracks, although Deidara knew that that was intentional. He knew Sasori wanted them to find them. And he knew that it was a trap. But that didn't stop him from making bad decisions, or from being careful. Because honestly he didn't care, then only thing he cared about was saving her life.

Soon Deidara and the other two found where Sasori and you were hiding.

"So, this is the place?" Deidara asked, looking at the abandoned building.

"I believe so." Zetsu said, with little emotion.

Then they heard her scream, the noise rang through Deidaras ears, over and over again like a broken record.

"We have to find her now, or it will be to late." Deidara said, jumping down from the tree and running toward the sound.

"Stupid.." Zetsu said from under his breath, he then jumped out of the tree and followed Deidara.

Tobi stayed in the tree as ordered, incase anything bad happened.

Deidara went to the door, which was wide open, which should have been the first warning of a trap, but Deidara didn't care, he ran right threw it. The screams continued, getting louder and louder, until they stopped. Deidara stopped too, his heart racing in his ears, No, he thought, Breanna couldn't be dead yet, he would find her, he would.

He then ran down a hallway, there he found a cell, he opened the door, he felt tears in his eyes. He stared at the lifeless body on the ground, he walked slowly over to it, he kneeled and let a tear slip out of his eye. He saw the wound, it was a stab right to the heart. He was to late. He held on to her hand, and cried, until he heard footsteps, he turned.

"Aww, well isn't that sweet? To bad you were to late to save her, she had such a pretty face too." Sasori said with a evil grin.

Deidara stood up, he slowly walked towards Sasori, he then took out a kunai and said "This is for Breanna!" He then threw the kunai at Sasori, Sasori easily caught it, he chuckled, "Dis you really think that would work?"

But little did Sasori know, there was a paper bomb on the kunai, and when it went off in three seconds it would kill them both.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zetsu had watched the whole thing, but he knew the trap, he knew Sasori's trick, bug he didn't have time to tell Deidara. Deidara was already dead. He was now running threw the hallways, knowing that she was still here, that she was still alive.

He ran until he found a cell door, identical to the other one. He pushed it open, reviling a very much alive Breanna.

"Zetsu!" Breanna whispered, "You have to go its all a trap!"

"Don't worry, I know, just come with me." He said as he walked towards Breanna, unlocking the chains.

They both ran out of the building, they made it to the tree where Tobi was and the three of the ran back to the hideout.

"Breanna." Zetsu said when they reached the hideout "Deidara's dead."

Your heart froze, your breath caught in your throat, but you still managed to choke out a single word "How?"

"He fell for Sasori's trap, Sasori killed Konan and disguised her as you, making him think you were dead. He then killed Sasori and him in one big explosion. " Zetsu said.

You felt tears beginning to leak from your eyes, you ran to Deidaras room, you were about to open the door when you read the note ;

Meet me on the roof, I have a surprise for you,

Love,

Dei.

Your heart skipped a beat, could it be? Was Deidara still alive? Did he just fake his death and was waiting for you on the roof a this time? You turned and ran to the roof.

What you saw made you even sadder, there was no Deidara, and there was no happiness. Only sorrow.

You walked over and saw a burnt out candle, you sat down on the chair and examined the cupcake, it have three little words on it. I love you. You started to cry again, you cried yourself asleep that night, and many other nights, and each night you whispered in between sobs

"I love you too."

A/N: I warned you it would be a sad ending didn't I? So, yeah that's it! I don't think there's going to be a second one... I highly doubt it, anyways I do want to write another Akatsuki fanfic any suggestions? Message them to me! I hope you keep reviewing even though the sorry is over! Till next time!


End file.
